When three positive integers are divided by $47$, the remainders are $25$, $20$, and $3$, respectively.

When the sum of the three integers is divided by $47$, what is the remainder?
We can call the three integers in this problem $a,$ $b,$ and $c$. Then we have \begin{align*}
a &\equiv 25\pmod{47}, \\
b &\equiv 20\pmod{47}, \\
c &\equiv 3\pmod{47}.
\end{align*}Adding these congruences, we have \begin{align*}
a+b+c &\equiv 25+20+3 \\
&= 48\pmod{47}.
\end{align*}Therefore, $a+b+c$ has the same remainder as $48$ upon division by $47$. This remainder is $\boxed{1}$.